


All of Us

by campnowhere



Series: The Best of Us [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Nothing more, Total Fluff, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: A quick Mother's Day interlude into the Grant-Danvers household...with the newest member and more family all present to celebrate.





	All of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! A little late for Mother's day...but all the love from our house to yours.

She can hear the wood of the rocking chair creak loud in her ears…the ticking of the clock in the living room and the rush of warm air enter the house from the central heat, keeping them warm even when the fire isn’t stoked in the living room. 

She closes her eyes and breathes out a slow, calming breath as she opens up her senses. It takes effort after all these years. She spent so much of her time while she was young trying to quiet the noise that she became accustomed to the constant effort. 

So now, when she drops her defenses and lets the earth’s noise reach her ears, it’s like an overwhelming welcome wave of noise. She hears the quiet huffs of breath from her beloved cattle down the hill…the warm puffs of air from Mason and Star and even Artie. She smiles as she lets the vibration of noise roll over her and she continues to slowly rock her precious bundle. 

Above all the random sounds that Kara pushes out of her mind day after day, that little bundle of life resting in her arms is one of the three things that give her life it’s rhythm…it’s…purpose.

She hears the sound of her wife’s heartbeat, even muffled underneath their thick, down comforter down the hall. 

She hears Carter’s, loud and strong from where he sleeps in the bottom bunk of his twin bunk beds. God, he’s getting so big she can barely stand it.

And finally, the closest, she hears the slight, rhythmic heartbeat of her daughter lying upon her chest. It’s the one thing she never thought she would experience here on this earth. Even after Carter had felt like her own, she never thought a child could feel as though it came from _her _…but now, as she and Cat made this choice together…held each other close as their child was born…out of that mutal love she thought she would never have.__

__She has a daughter. A little sister to the kid that Kara swears brought them together in the first place._ _

__Kara hums lightly and lays kiss after soft kiss on her forehead, knowing that she should lay her down…that she shouldn’t linger, but she can’t help but want to hold her close at every opportunity._ _

__“She ok?” she hears from the doorway in a whisper._ _

__“She’s fine,” Kara looks back with an indulgent smile and whispers, standing slowly and settling her daughter down into the plush, warm softness of her crib. She keeps a hand over her for a few seconds as feels the warm, thin fingers of her wife slide around her waist and tuck underneath her shirt._ _

__“You’re the most wonderful mother, Kara,” Cat whispers into her shoulder, rubbing her nose into the soft cotton of her sleep shirt and tucking her face into the dip of her back._ _

__Kara slides her hands around Cat’s arms and smiles. “No, that would be you, Mrs. Danvers.” She turns in the circle of her arms and ducks her head into Cat’s neck. She lays a kiss on her pulse point and hears her breath stutter out that oh so familiar sound. She tightens her hold and smooths her hands across Cat’s ever present waffle knit thermal night shirt, bringing a smile to her face at her wife’s cold nature, even after months and months of getting accustomed to Montana’s chilled temperatures._ _

__She slowly walks her backwards into the darkened hallway, their socked feet sliding easily against the wood floors and she thumps her softly against the far wall, the back of her knuckles taking the brunt of her effort. “Did I wake you?” she asks lowly as she continues to pepper kisses down the side of the older blonde’s neck, lingering here and there and letting her tongue touch and sweep over the smooth, sweet skin._ _

__“Ahhh…” Cat breathes out harshly. “No, just woke up and you weren’t there,” she says rather desperately. Her hands curl and stretch and her nails did into the back of Kara’s neck in desperation for more of the tall woman’s touch._ _

__“She was just a little fussy,” Kara whispers just before she dips and lifts the lithe woman into her arms, relishing the way her thighs tighten and strain against her hips. She’s as careful as she can be, not to bump against any more walls and wake their guests in the middle of the night._ _

__“Time for bed, cowboy,” Cat whispers harshly against her lips, hardly seeming to care if anyone can hear._ _

__“Yes, ma’am,” Kara says solemnly._ _

__\----------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__The morning is snowy, but not enough to keep anyone away or inside. The sun shines bright in the sky and Kara has already let the cattle and horses out to graze even before it rose on the horizon. Artie sits silently on the porch, watching as they graze and Kara stands at the stove, warming the griddle for the pancake batter that’s ready and waiting._ _

__“Kara? This is good?” Carter asks as he steps away from the dining room table, proud of his meticulous placing of plates and silverware on this quiet Sunday morning._ _

__Kara turns from her place at the stove and looks proudly at his place settings. “It’s perfect, buddy,” she says, sweeping around the bar and lifting the boy up and above her shoulders. “Absolutely perfect,” she says with her nose against his. He laughs heartily and wiggles in her hands as she pulls him close in a tight hug before she sets him down._ _

__“Think Grandma will like it? And An’ Alex?” he asks as he walks to the windows, looking down the long driveway._ _

__“I think they’ll love it,” Cat says as she walks in with his little sister._ _

__The curly headed boy smiles wide and runs over to his mom, wrapping his arms around her waist as far as he can. “Hi mama, hi Lexi,” he says softly._ _

__Cat bends and places a kiss on his head. “Hi, my sweet boy. Are you ready to see your grandma Eliza?”_ _

__“Yes!” he says, holding his little arms in the air._ _

__“Then, I think you’re in luck, little man,” Kara says as she peeks out the front windows to see the SUV traveling towards them._ _

__He runs off to put his boots on and Cat rolls her eyes at her wife.'_ _

__“What? It’s proper Montana cowboy custom,” she says as she walks towards the door and slips her feet easily into her boots at the front door. She pulls their heavy wooden door open to welcome her guest, but not before she gives her wife a sly wink._ _

__Cat holds little Lexi close and makes her way to the front door, barefoot, to greet her mother-in-law several moments later._ _

__“There’s my beautiful daughter-in-law,” Eliza breathes as she steps in the front door. “Hello, my darling,” she says as she pulls Cat into a one-armed hug. “And little Miss Lexi, you grow more than I can even imagine in between visits,” she smiles._ _

__“Liza…it’s so good to see you,” Cat says as she hands over the baby into her arms._ _

__“Where’s my Carter?” Alex calls as she blunders down the hallway, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes._ _

__They all hear laughter filter down the hallway as booted little feet come running in her direction._ _

__“An’ Alex!” he yells as he rounds the corner. The brunette sweeps him up in the tightest hug. She feels him squeeze around her neck. “You’re finally awake!”_ _

__“Finally,” Kara mimics sarcastically._ _

__“Any room in there for Aunt Maggie?” another voice interrupts from the bedroom door. Carter practically leaps from Alex’s arms into the shorter brunette’s._ _

__“Oh, I’m sorry,” Alex says wide-eyed as she turns away from the heart warming scene. “Were we supposed to sleep through the fifty shades of rodeo in the hallway last night,” she teases as she watches both Kara and Cat’s cheeks blush._ _

__“An’ Maggie!!” Carter giggles as Maggie tickles his sides._ _

__“What?! You don’t like morning tickles?!” Alex asks as she steps closer, getting her tickling fingers in on the play. “Who’s your favorite Auntie?”_ _

__Carter giggles in her arms. “I can’t say!” he continues to giggle._ _

__“Could you both stop harassing my son?” Kara asks as she shuts the front door, setting down Eliza’s bags from her arms._ _

__“No worries, mama bear,” Maggie says as she trots over to the door with Carter in her arms. “You’re still number one in this guy’s book.”_ _

__“Hey mommy,” Carter says in a giggle from upside down in his Aunt’s arms._ _

__“Hi baby,” Kara says before laying a kiss on his nose. “Go say hello to your grandma,” she says with wide eyes._ _

__Maggie sits him down right-side-up and the thumping of his boots echoes throughout the house as he makes his way quickly to his grandma’s arms. The two women watch him go. “First time he’s called you that?” Maggie whispers out of the side of her mouth as she spares a glance at the shell-shocked blonde._ _

__“Yes,” Kara hisses, trying to seem unaffected even though she knows Cat overheard from the doorway._ _

__“Long time coming, Mommy Kara,” Maggie smiles as she lifts on her toes to kiss the booted cowboy on her cheek, earning a cross armed stare from her girlfriend across the room. The brunette slides across the wood floors in record time to end up in her fiancé’s arms._ _

__Cat creeps closer as she sees Eliza settle down on the couch with both Lexie and Carter close in her arms. “You ok, darling?” she whispers as she wraps an arm around her tall lover._ _

__“Yeah,” Kara says in a daze and Cat can literally feel her almost floating out of her boots._ _

__She giggles and wraps both arms around her middle, tugging her towards the ground and looking up into unbelieving blue eyes. “He called you mommy. Is that so surprising?”_ _

__“It’s just… _you’re _his mommy, you know?” Kara asks in disbelief. “I’m just Kara.”___ _

____“You’re just as much his mom as I am, Kara. You know that,” Cat admonishes._ _ _ _

____“I know,” Kara vows. “I know, love.” She fidgets and distracts herself as she toes off her boots, leaving her in her baggy sweatpants and socks. She reaches out again and pulls Cat’s back into the warmth of her chest. She buries her face in blonde hair and breathes deep, losing herself in the scent of her shampoo, in the warmth of the woman herself…“I just…wanted him to see it…on his own.”_ _ _ _

____“And he has,” Cat says as she twists in her arms, just enough to lay a kiss on the rise of her neck._ _ _ _

____\------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____“Now,” Eliza says as she settles happily in to the wonderful Mother's day breakfast at the dining room table. Carter is on one side of her with Kara at his side. Cat on the other with Lexie in her lap. “When can I expect my next grandchild?” she asks pointedly, her gaze shifting from Alex to Maggie, then back again._ _ _ _

____The two brunettes just gulp in unison under the pointed stare. “Uh…”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
